


Rainfall

by severinne



Series: The Wind and Its Satellite [4]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>‘You do take me to the nicest places,’ McCoy had said dryly, eyebrow skyrocketing at the sight of the lurid, overlarge bed dominating the tiny room and Pike had to admit that for a first night away together, he could have done better.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainfall

The ugly bedspread was abrasive against Pike’s naked body, the antique mattress too soft and giving beneath his weight but he scarcely cared because McCoy’s skin was hot and bared and perfect against his own. They tangled urgently together on the bed, kissing and touching with the impatience of men possessed of too much lust and not enough opportunity, far too decadent for this throwback of a motel room on the outskirts of the Mojave: small and shabby and utterly isolated from the world with a harsh desert rain pounding at the narrow windows.

The motel was all these things and worse, a remnant of Pike’s reckless youth, but it held all the escape he craved with his lover. He had even laughed when McCoy’s fingers had twitched at his sides at the first sight of their room, as though craving a tricorder and a decontamination shield.

‘You do take me to the nicest places,’ McCoy had said dryly, eyebrow skyrocketing at the sight of the lurid, overlarge bed dominating the tiny room and Pike had to admit that for a first night away together, he could have done better. Undeterred, Pike had pressed in tight against McCoy’s body, hands slipping up beneath his layered coat and shirt.

‘Shut up and get on the bed.’ His harsh and impatient whisper had done its job, destroyed McCoy’s reservations and soon enough those beautiful surgeon’s hands had turned sinful though no less skilled, proof positive that their owner had long since abandoned worries over sanitation or safety. Stripped bare to tanned skin and bedroom eyes, he was purely his Leo here, unwinding into simple pleasure.

 _This_ was why Pike had brought them to this place.

His hands stroked up McCoy’s arms and closed around his broad shoulders, gripping hard enough to grapple his lover into a swift sideways roll, sprawling onto his back with McCoy draped over him. The soft groan above him echoed his own, and Pike arched pleasurably as he felt McCoy’s weight bear down upon him, mouth dragging feverishly over his throat, hips rolling restlessly against his thigh. The shape of McCoy’s hard cock burned into his skin, and Pike shuddered to feel its weight like a promise branded into flesh. He wanted it, wanted _everything_.

‘Yes…’ he whispered, spreading his legs wider in unspoken invitation. McCoy purred against his neck in response, hands slipping beneath his shoulders to hold him closer to those feathering, teasing kisses, but otherwise made no move to fully insinuate himself between Pike’s thighs.

Closing his eyes, Pike repressed an impatient sigh. While his Leo’s limited sexual experience with other men was among the many qualities that made him such a breathtaking lover – dignified, attentive, and so eager to please that it made Chris ache – he sometimes wished the good doctor would drop the Southern gentleman act and just _take him_ already. Like he had the night they first met, beneath the willows behind a backwater Georgia bar when drink and anger had shown Pike exactly what this temperamental man could do with his lust.

Growing hot with impatience, Pike draped his arms around McCoy’s back, hands palming their need up and down his spine, silently worshipping the firm musculature beneath the skin. He raised his free leg and dropped his calf over the curve of McCoy’s hip, the suggestion plain.

McCoy writhed beneath his hands, moaned softly into his shoulder, and – rolled them both over again.

For a blinking, disoriented moment, Pike stared down from where he now straddled McCoy’s admittedly tempting body, open and willing and so passive it set his teeth on edge. For one blinding, dangerous moment of frustration, he couldn’t decide whether he should flip McCoy over and fuck him senseless or impale himself on his cock and ride him as hard as he could.

But in truth, he wanted neither of those things. Instead, he swore, shoved himself upright and twisted aside to sit on the edge of the bed.

‘What the hell…?’ The sheets tugged and shifted as McCoy slid across the bed to meet him. The slightest nervousness edged his unfinished question, but Pike hardened his resolve. There was a damn good reason why Starfleet had bartered their flagship to entice him into an Academy post.

He could be a very persuasive teacher, with the right pupil.

Keeping his back turned, he stood and crossed the motel room to where their clothes lay scattered by the door, quickly finding McCoy’s weekend jeans, rough and familiar beneath his fingers. ‘Get dressed,’ he said softly, throwing the pants towards the bed and scanning around for his shirt.

‘Chris…’

Pike turned, McCoy’s thin cotton pullover in his hands, and nearly wavered at the raw insecurity widening his eyes, the perfect fingers tangling his jeans in his lap. He looked lost, abandoned on the wide bed, and Pike moved back to hand the shirt over, to slip his fingers through McCoy’s rumpled hair.

‘Please?’ he added gently, his guilt subsiding at McCoy’s hesitant nod. Pike watched hungrily as his lover slipped free from the bedding and stepped into his jeans, tugging them up around his naked hips because Pike hadn’t given him his underwear.

Sometimes, McCoy’s conciliatory nature was a very good thing.

His expression when his head emerged from the neck of his pullover, however, was darkening with suspicion, his once-vulnerable eyes now squinting stormily. ‘I have no idea what you’re playing at here, but so help me, if you dragged me out to this middle-of-nowhere hole in the wall just to fuck me about…’

‘You’re close, but no.’ Pike took him by the arm, led him to the door. ‘Do you trust me?’

‘Of course.’

The answer came so quickly, without even a flutter of hesitation. Heated through by another, deeper wave of lust, Pike pulled him closer, curled his hand around the back of his neck, and kissed McCoy for all he was worth, biting and suckling at his lips until the faint moans he got in return took on a note of whimpering discomfort. Sure enough, when he pulled back he was rewarded with the sight of swollen, reddened lips panting back at him.

‘Good.’ He treated himself to a last, chaste peck, then coaxed McCoy to the door. ‘Now, go take a walk. You can come back in ten minutes.’

‘What?’ He seemed slow to come back to himself, and Pike saw some of that insecurity resurface as he processed the request, even as he bent at the waist to tug on his boots, jeans pulling taut over the curve of his ass. ‘Chris, seriously, why…’

‘And leave the coat.’

He snatched his hand away from his coat, silently obeying save for a thunderous glance at the rain rushing against the windowpane. ‘If I die of pneumonia out there,’ he warned darkly, ‘I’m gonna kill you.’

‘Even if I kiss it better?’

‘That better be a promise.’

Pike smirked as the door slammed shut behind him, allowing himself a shiver of anticipation before rushing into the shower.

  


\+ + +

  
Twelve minutes later, McCoy stomped back to the door of their motel room, puddling wet footprints in his wake, arms wrapped tight around his torso for meager warmth. The desert rain this far off the weather control grid was unbelievably fierce, had soaked his clothing through in no time and flattened his hair against his forehead. He no doubt looked like a drowned rat, he mused moodily as he attempted to shake some of the rainwater loose from his hair before keying his way back into the room, unable to comprehend what the hell Chris was thinking, hoping to hell that he hadn’t missed some twisted truth in the man that he had gone unnoticed in the last seven months of erratic, mind-blowing sex.

‘You’re late.’

He faltered with his hand on the door, carefully pushing it closed rather than slamming it as he had intended. Pike’s greeting was perfunctory and business-like in a way that threw him even further off his bearings. ‘Sorry?’

‘So you should be.’ As Pike got to his feet and crossed the room, McCoy noted the damp curl to his hair – attractively tousled compared to his own dripping bangs – and the sole addition of black pajama pants clinging low to pronounced hipbones. ‘When I pay up front for the whole night, I at least expect a bit of punctuality.’

McCoy froze on the spot, rain-sodden brain struggling to put together Pike’s authoritative tone and baffling words. He opened his mouth to speak, but could only produce a feeble ‘Huh?’

‘Don’t play dumb with me, boy.’ Pike strode closer, bare feet marking a lazy gait across the florid carpet. ‘That smart mouth of yours has been busy, I can tell. How many tricks did you pick up on your way here?’

The slight sting of McCoy’s lips, swollen still from Pike’s parting kiss, grew hot and throbbing as understanding slammed into place. Whatever game Pike was playing, it was something new and unknown between them and damned if the idea wasn’t making his dick harden uncomfortably in his clinging wet jeans. Jocelyn had enjoyed a bit of roleplaying in the bedroom early on in their relationship, and while McCoy winced to recall how forced and ridiculous he had felt playing the dress-up doll to her inane fantasies, Pike’s casual seriousness was dangerously convincing.

Ducking his head in tentative consideration, he chewed on his bitten and bruised lower lip, then glanced questioningly up through lowered eyelashes. Pike had stopped several paces away, his eyes hard with lust, every measure of his want openly displayed.

‘Three,’ he answered finally, a nervous rasp roughening his voice.

Pike sucked in a short, harsh breath, eyes widening. ‘Tell me about them.’

‘If you like,’ he drawled back, warming to his part as he sauntered closer. ‘I picked them up one by one, on my way here. Told them I didn’t have time for a fuck but I really needed the credits.’ McCoy repressed a self-deprecating smirk, pleased that this idea could be playful between them now. ‘So they paid me to go down on my knees and suck them off, right there in the street.’

‘Dirty little whore.’ Pike caught the waistband of McCoy’s jeans and tugged him sharply forward, their hips nearly touching, their mouths breathing the same hot inhale-exhale of want. The air shifted between their bodies with their rapid, uneven breaths, a tension pulled so taut that McCoy feared to make any further move, unsure whether his impromptu role would allow him to touch without permission.

So he held still, or as still as the slight tremble coursing through his limbs would allow, and tried not to groan too loudly when Pike’s mouth brushed tantalizingly against his ear. ‘How do you feel?’ he whispered, all genuine concern, and McCoy shivered even harder than before. He felt anxious, exposed, unbearably aroused and so desperate for touch that it scared the shit out of him. His answer, however, came out definitive and dour.

‘Wet.’

A soft laugh brushed his neck. ‘Maybe I should just tell you how you look, then.’

‘Can answer that one for you too,’ McCoy countered gruffly. ‘Wet.’

‘You forgot gorgeous.’ Lips kissed lightly down his throat to the collar of his clinging shirt, slow as the fingers now tracing the circumference of his waist just beneath his jeans. ‘Didn’t think you could look any more breathtaking than the night I first found you, all rough and angry and wild… but you’re even more beautiful now… because I know you’re mine…’

Pike’s other hand tilted his head down for a kiss, tender compared to their last. Overwhelmed, McCoy responded in kind, projecting _yours_ into the slow slide of his silenced tongue, giving and accepting and nearly whimpering when Pike withdrew, far too soon.

‘So,’ he said, ‘should I tell you what I’m paying you for tonight?’

Blood racing, nerves alight, McCoy nodded mutely.

‘You’re going to pleasure me, using your hands and those pretty cock-sucking lips of yours,’ Pike explained, serious and silken. ‘And you’re going to do a good and thorough job of it too, not like those quickies in the streets out there. I want you to service me until I can’t help but come down your dirty throat.’

McCoy bit back a moan, licked his lips instead.

‘And when you’re done with that,’ Pike continued, blue eyes hot, ‘once you’ve licked me clean and reduced me to an exhausted mess, you’re going to spread me open and fuck me through the mattress.’

He would have gasped if he had breath to spare, if the command hadn’t hit McCoy like a fist to the sternum shocking him out of cardiac arrest. In all their quick and furtive encounters, even in their rare nights together, McCoy had never been offered this, had never even thought to ask for the privilege. What they had shared so far had been more than privilege enough, but with those words alone his desires took a sideways dive– he wanted this. Fuck, he _needed_ this.

‘Leo…?’ A note of worry coloured Pike’s tone, its strangeness snapping McCoy out of his lust-blown stupor. Words failed him still, so he moved fluidly towards the first thing on his mind, which was to sink to his knees. Even through the loose pajama pants he could clearly see the hard line of his cock curving upward, inviting him to nuzzle closer, nose and mouth breathing the musk of arousal beneath the fresh hint of his recent shower. He closed his lips over the head of Pike’s cock through the thin fabric, and hummed at the shaken moan sounding far above him. Too far above him.

McCoy tugged down the loose pants, just far enough to lick a slow, sinuous path up the underside of Pike’s beautifully flushed dick, pausing to swirl his tongue around the head. Pike’s thighs trembled under his hands and he took his opportunity, tugged hard and dropped his lover hard to his knees at the same time that he fell back, landing on his elbows with that lovely cock still bobbing mere centimetres away. Licking his lips, he surged forward, swallowing him whole.

‘Oh, God...’ Pike’s hands fumbled onto his shoulders, trying to hold steady as he started to thrust shallowly into McCoy’s mouth. Still gazing upward, McCoy shifted his weight between Pike’s straddling thighs and slid a hand over his ass, encouraging him to thrust more, deeper if he liked. Anything he wanted from his whore.

Fingers tangled in his hair, and for a moment Pike took control of their pace, guided his head to bob sweet and slow over his dick, gentle enough to allow McCoy to work his tongue over his hard length. For that very moment, it felt incredible and even familiar despite the game they played, and he moaned with relieved pleasure when Pike guided his head away and made him lie back on the floor, arched in welcome when Pike dropped forward to cover him, hands planted to either side of his head. His head burrowed into McCoy’s exposed neck, nuzzled gently towards his ear.

‘You’re such a talented little cocksucker,’ he whispered, and McCoy groaned at the words, at the hot hush of breath at his throat. ‘But if you think you can just bat those pretty eyelashes and get me to do all the work, you’d best think again, boy.’

McCoy’s eyes flew open. ‘I didn’t…’

‘Good.’ Teeth scraped along his jaw, nipped towards his mouth for a lazy, filthy kiss. ‘We’re moving this to the bed,’ he announced softly, ‘and then you’re gonna work for every damn credit I’m paying you. Got it?’

If anything, the erection throbbing in McCoy’s rain-soaked jeans grew impossibly harder at the idea, and if it made him a pervert he decided he could worry about it _later_ , damn it. ‘Fuck, yes,’ he gasped.

‘There’s my good boy.’ And Pike landed a discrete kiss on his wrist before pulling him to his feet but McCoy had no patience for the gentlemanly gesture, was already walking Pike backwards towards the bed until his legs hit the mattress with a dull thump. This time, when McCoy dropped to his knees, he took the loose cotton pants with him, stripping Pike completely, every hardened muscle and lean sinew his for the taking.

‘Why don’t you lie back and get comfortable?’ he asked, easing his hunger down to a smooth, hospitable drawl that Pike wordlessly obeyed. Silently amazed, he watched as Pike reclined easily for him, propped up on the pillows with one leg bent, staring beyond the expanse of his own body to fix McCoy with a curious, expectant look.

Those narrowed eyes widened when McCoy started with a chaste kiss to the arch of his foot. Gratified to catch the slightest hitch in Pike’s breathing, he trailed his lips towards his ankle, easing himself onto the bed as he moved upward, crawling as he nipped and licked his way along Pike’s outstretched leg. The wet ends of his hair hung loose over his eyes as he worked, leaving cool streaks of rain water that he chased with his tongue, letting the random patterns guide his progress ever closer to his goal.

His clothing was still as wet as his hair to the point of constricting his movement, and McCoy paused in his ministrations to one of Pike’s hipbones to peel his clinging shirt off over his head and toss it impatiently aside. Pike sucked in a sharp breath, prompting McCoy to glance up with a raised eyebrow.

‘Just look at you,’ he muttered, almost to himself. McCoy flushed and ducked his head to hide the beginnings of a pleased smile.

‘Would you like to see more?’ Suddenly conscious of his own overdressed state compared to Pike’s nudity, McCoy reached for the fastenings of his jeans, flicking the old-fashioned button from its hole.

‘No.’ McCoy snapped his head up again at the hard refusal in Pike’s voice. ‘Leave them on. And the boots,’ he added, pausing for an unsteady breath. ‘Just… leave them on for now.’

The command set McCoy’s blood racing again, pumping hot into his dick, and he groaned to realize that keeping these tight jeans on indefinitely might well be the death of him. ‘Please, sir,’ he ventured in his best, low-pitched drawl, ‘I’m so hard for you… if I could just…’ He stroked the bulge in his jeans to better display his need.

Pike’s eyes narrowed, watching his fingers teasing himself. ‘Show me,’ he ordered softly, tilting his head to the side. ‘Just enough to see how badly you want it.’

Unwinding with relief, McCoy fumbled his jeans open, sighing as he drew out his hard cock, his aching balls. The thrum of arousal in his flesh intensified outside the prison of wet denim, and he gratefully stroked himself until another order from Pike stilled his hand.

‘Leave it,’ he snapped, eyes still fixed on his cock. ‘You won’t touch yourself again until you’re ready to fuck me. I want you aching for it when the time comes.’

‘I already am,’ he said earnestly, releasing his grip on his cock and reaching for Pike’s instead. He wrapped his fingers loosely around the heavy shaft and thumbed over the smooth head, smiling at Pike’s low hiss of pleasure. ‘May I suck you off now, sir?’ he asked, deliberately coy, smirking now at Pike’s exasperated glare.

‘Yes, damn it,’ he growled back. The slightest raw edge of desperation made it sound almost like a plea, and McCoy moaned softly as he bowed down, wrapped his lips around the crown of Pike’s dick and slid down, wet and slow. He laved his tongue messily over what he could manage in his mouth, letting his saliva slick down to where his hand held Pike at the root, squeezing him gently and wetting him thoroughly so that his flushed cock glistened in his hand. He allowed himself to nuzzle his face against its hardness, scenting down to Pike’s tensed balls before licking his way back up to the crown, tonguing more salty droplets from the slit.

‘Dirty little cocktease whore…’ Pike’s hips twitched, the demand for _more_ as plain as the barely audible mutters pouring from his lips, filthy enough to make McCoy’s cock throb heavily between his own legs. If he tilted his hips just so, he could rub the head of his dick into the sheets for relief but the risk of coming from so little touch was too great. Instead, he redoubled his efforts, tonguing and suckling over the full length of Pike’s shaft while his saliva-damp fingers trailed down between his legs, finding the smooth skin of his perineum and pressing in just as he swallowed Pike down again.

Pike arched off the bed with a hoarse cry, shaking at the added stimulation but McCoy stopped him with an arm flung over his abdomen, holding him in place while he sucked harder and rolled his fingertips into the soft flesh of his perineum to trigger his prostrate. His body bucked alarmingly, wordlessly begging for a faster pace that McCoy refused to bestow, working him over with relentless patience until Pike gave a great shuddering groan and came thick and hot over his tongue and down his throat. Humming softly, McCoy swallowed around his dick, licking up every last weak spasm of his release.

True to Pike’s every order, McCoy paused to lick his softening cock clean of any stray drops, lapping and kissing until Pike’s surprisingly frail moan made him look up again, feral anticipation already coiling in his chest at the small sound.

His Chris was exquisitely fucked-out, sweating and panting and loose-limbed. The sight of him like this, completely undone and at _his_ hand, was too much to resist, something he didn’t want to surrender too soon. Eyes narrowed, he crawled forward, planting his hands to either side of Pike’s tousled head and using his knees to knock his shaking legs wider apart. With a low growl, he let his body sink down, his denim-drenched hips rocking between his lover’s bare thighs.

‘Think I should fuck you now?’ he asked, darkly sweet. ‘I’m not sure if you can take it…’

Pike remained pliant beneath him, but his eyes when they opened were hard and scathing. ‘You’ll do as you were told, boy.’

The harsh command was spoiled somewhat by the hitch in his breath when McCoy rolled his hips in a low circle, his cock brushing against Pike’s ass. ‘Or maybe I’ll wait,’ he murmured, ‘see if I can’t make you beg sex from a common whore…’

‘I’d beg _you_.’ Pike pushed his shaking fingers through McCoy’s hair, shoving his wet fringe back from his face. ‘But I don’t mind making it an order if I have to,’ he added, tightening his grip warningly.

McCoy smirked his satisfaction. ‘No need for that, darling,’ he drawled smoothly. ‘I’ll give you what you want, because you’re mine.’

He took a moment to kiss away the strangely vulnerable turn of Pike’s mouth before scrambling back to toe off his boots, peel off his wet jeans – he considered making a show of it, then dismissed the idea as ridiculous – and snatch up the lube on the bedside table. Pike splayed his legs even wider as McCoy settled in his previous place, canted his hips upward at the first touch of slick fingers to his entrance. He looked – he simply was – more open and unguarded now than McCoy had ever seen him before, the rain-refracted light through the window casting trembling lines over his skin.

‘If you wanted,’ he said slowly, eyes flitting between Pike’s face and his own fingers slipping wetly into his body, ‘we could, um, change position, or…’

‘Or you could shut up and fuck me.’ Pike smoothed the interruption with a brush of his thumb over McCoy’s cheekbone. ‘I want to see your face when you take me.’

His hand fell back to join the other, both of Pike’s arms dropped carelessly over his head and it was the last reassurance McCoy needed that this was _his_. Rather, this would be _theirs_ , but it would be of his making, one of the few things he could give to a man who had given him so much already.

But when he finally allowed himself to replace meticulous fingers with his carefully slicked cock, McCoy lost all good intentions because _fuck_ Pike was so perfectly tight around him and the little noise he made at the back of his throat and the way his hips tilted to take him deeper made this nothing less than yet another profound gift, and repayment would have to wait until later because all he could do now was _move_.

Intent and awestruck, McCoy braced Pike’s legs with his sweating hands and set up a steady rhythm in and out of that tightly twitching hole, rolling his hips and nearly growling in triumph when a particularly promising angle made Pike arch off the bed and pulled a sharp cry from his lips.

‘Easy there,’ he said between short breaths, slowing his thrusts so he could lay a soothing caress down Pike’s trembling thigh to his reawakening cock, fondling him gently in the palm of his hand. Pike groaned deliriously at the added stimulation, sagging back into the pillows beneath him.

‘Faster, damn it.’ The sinews of his throat strained, begging to be bitten. His eyes _burned_ , and McCoy laughed breathlessly, barely a sound.

‘No,’ he panted, renewing his grip on Pike’s thighs and fucking even slower, dragging out his pleasure in tantalizing strokes of his cock. ‘No, darling, I think you like this, too…’ He slid in slow and deep again, smiling at Pike’s low groan, the sideways toss of his head against the pillow. ‘I think you’ve wanted this for a long time, and no one ever taught you manners enough to ask nicely.’

Still seated deep in Pike’s body, he laid himself down, pressing chest to sweating chest with his hands tangling in Pike’s damp-darkened hair. ‘Remember when we first met?’ he asked softly, lips brushing at the corner of Pike’s panting mouth. ‘You gave me money, said the most impolite things about my mouth…’

‘I was right about your dirty mouth,’ Pike argued breathlessly, flicking his tongue against McCoy’s lower lip as he spoke, making him moan deep in his throat.

‘Maybe so,’ he agreed, ‘but I’m still not a damn whore. Unless it’s for you.’

He rolled his hips slow and hard, purred deeply when Pike’s legs wrapped low around his hips to urge him on. Pleasure was coiling fast from the base of his spine, from the place where Pike’s heel was no doubt bruising his lower back, rushing hot through his body and driving him hard, no doubt as hard as Chris wanted judging from the gorgeous noises he made and McCoy growled back and fucked him faster, yanked his head back and bit his throat and came apart with a harsh, stifled groan.

His limbs weak and senses blown, McCoy collapsed weakly over Pike’s body, distantly aware of wetness and straining breath and the heated throb of Pike’s cock crushed beneath his belly. With a trembling effort, he disentangled himself and rolled away, landing on his back with a sated exhale. ‘God damn,’ he moaned, eyes falling closed, head lolling against a stray pillow in search of Pike’s scent and lips.

‘You said it.’ The heat at his side shifted closer to meet him, and McCoy moaned softly at Pike’s stirring erection rubbing against his hip. ‘So perfect like this,’ he murmured, his voice rough from exertion. ‘If only you could see yourself… I could fuck you right now, all loose and easy for me…’

Arousal sparked through McCoy’s exhaustion, brought a wordless whimper to his lips. Unable to speak his desire, he spread his legs wider on the spoiled sheets.

‘Easy, beautiful…’ A kiss warmed a patch of damp skin beneath his clavicle, then Pike’s body disappeared. ‘Not yet. Rest first.’

McCoy groaned at the loss of his lover’s heat, stretching and writhing over the rumpled sheets. ‘For how long?’ he rasped, sighing his relief when Pike returned tight to his side with an unsteady groan in his ear.

‘Maybe one minute,’ he warned, slick fingers tracing up his inner thigh.


End file.
